Revelation and Redemption
by PetroBeherha
Summary: A supplement of "The Diary of Laurentin". After a terrible family incident, Lady Flore-Janette decides to report it to a trustworthy friend, whom she would prompt to converse with her top-of-the-heap husband into seeing his sins. I recommend reading "Diary of Laurentin" first before reading this one. Takes place during events in Chapter 5 of that story.
1. Taking Action

I

Lady Flore-Janette (Serperior) laid in bed with her husband, Lord Léonard-Arsène (Persian), awake. It was near to dawn, and she would not sleep after all after what he had done to one of her children last night. Her husband, though wealthy, was a domineering and short-tempered Pokémon who hardly kept track of his wrath. She thought about all the wrongs that he had done to her countless times during her engagement with him, this brute of a man!

She never really wanted to marry him from the start; she knew that Léonard-Arsène was not the right match for her, but her parents pressed her on. The sole purpose of this engagement was not for some deep-abiding love or some sort of passion, but rather as a means to unite the two houses for economic purposes. And to think that this marriage be sanctioned under merciful Arceus, she begs to differ.

She felt she could not forgive him after all he had done to him, especially with the recent event when he locked Aurélien (Servine) in an empty closet for reading some sort of book. She could not keep secrets anymore. It's time that the truth come out, she thought. It's time he be taught a lesson.

So, not wanting to disturb him, Flore-Janette slowly slid out from the bed sheets and then slid down. She turned back to her husband, who still lay asleep. She knew him well enough to know he was a heavy sleeper, usually not waking up until about nine in the morning. So she quietly went to the door and used her vines (for Vine Whip) to turn it slowly, and then opened it like so. Once out, she closed the door again, and then went across the hallway in search of Cecile, the Chansey who served as the caretaker for her children. Though still dark, she could tell that dawn is almost coming by the slight amount of light given off by the not-yet-risen sun. When she finally went to the door, she opened the door while trying not to make a sound, still cautious about Léonard-Arsène. Then she came in.

"Cecile_._" She called out in a harsh whisper. The elderly Chansey was still asleep in her bed, so Lady Flore-Janette approached her.

"Cecile! _Réveillez-vous!_ Wake up!" She whispered again as she shook he shoulder to rouse her! Cecile finally opened her eyes and groaned in fatigue.

"Lady?" She queried tiredly.

"I need you to come with me, right now?"

"What?" Cecile was a little surprised, for the good lady was not usually like this. She got up slowly to check the clock, having to peer it through the darkness.

"It's only five-thirty," she continued, "Why so early?"

"I'll explain it to you later. If you please, get dressed. We will be ready by morning."


	2. A Little Visit

II

Paris, capital of the French Kingdom. It was just past six in the morning of November 3rd, 1776, and already activity is steadily increasing within the streets. Sparse streams of people and occasional carriages flowed through the cobblestone roads that formed the city's lifeblood. The blue Seine River curved across the city like wisps of smoke, seamed by about three or four stone bridges that connected either side. Lady Flore-Janette and Cecile rode their own carriage, which was driven by a Nidorino servant handling a pair of Rapidash trotting slowly through the crowds of people.

"Say, madam," Cecile began, "What is it with you this morning? Is something a matter?"

"I want to talk to a friend," Flore-Janette answered without turning, there was a certain heaviness in her tone, "it's about my husband."

"Oh, what of it?"

Flore-Janette was silent for a moment. Then she continued, "I want him to atone for what he has done."

"Do you mean with last night?"

Cecile recalled with how she went for her routine visit with one of the Lady's children, Aurélien, when she found him reading a book on his bed. At first, she thought he was just doing a Bible study, but the book seemed a little different. Although she was aware she was becoming senile, she had seen him reading the Bible many times before. To make sure, she asked if that was the case, but for whatever reason, that caused him to become apprehensive. It was strange for him to act like this. She took a closer look at it, and found that it was not the Bible after all. This book was dark blue in color, while the Bible he always read was colored tan. The title was also different; it was something with the word "tolerance". When she asked where he got it, Aurélien answered that it was from the library. When asked what it was about, he paused nervously for a moment, and then simply said it was written by a philosopher, who wanted to stop the conflict going around in the world. Although it was a good purpose, Cecile grew concerned about Léonard-Arsène, who had been suspicious about the boy's behavior, when Jullien-Achille, the eldest son, said something about him hiding something. That may as well be it. So she prompted Aurélien to put it away before the Persian could find out. But by then it was too late, for when Léonard-Arsène entered the room, he seized the book as he turned through the pages. His expression growing more hostile as he discovered more and more about the book, which made her wonder about its contents. When he threw it aside, the Persian got furious and seized the Servine by the neck, carried him out of the room and into an empty closet room, where he would stay "for seven days" without food or drink.

To her distaste, this reminded her of the terrible reputation the Persian species have, for she heard that they hunt and kill without prior reason, but rather on the slightest provocation. This made her feel rather unlucky having to serve in _his_ estate, but it was understandable of the lady's behavior to act like this. It was obvious of how her husband treated her, and she did not enjoy this either.

With this in mind, she continued, "That was perhaps only in the nature of his species-"

"No!" Flore-Janette responded as she abruptly turned to Cecile. Those noble eyes full of some deep purpose. The gaze felt slightly paralyzing to Cecile, who was concerned if she somehow provoked her by mistake. The Serperior blinked, which somehow negated the effect. She sighed.

"Not after when I'm through with him..." She continued, more quietly. Another moment of silence, then she asked, "Can you keep this as a secret, Cecile? My true feelings?"

"Well... umm... yes."

"I never loved him. I'll _never_ love him, as long as he is the way he is. Have you seen the way he punished me and my children? For every moment I try to reason with him, he lashes out at me! He couldn't _bear_ to step down, and he attacks me, every time!

"But if there are other people I hate, there are my parents! They had no concern of me, they asked me to marry him; they _wanted_ me to marry him just for some filthy coin!"

Cecile was still stunned silent by the emotional air. Flore-Janette she turned to her again.

"But of course, you know what happened next. I tried convincing myself that it would work out, but he is still constantly trying to control everything, and he always insists me to be with him on every occasion. Eventually, we would have these children, who would go around as mad as their father!"

But then she thought about Aurélien, who was one of her less rowdy children. In fact, perhaps he was the most calm one of them all. He still got into fights with his older brother, Julien-Achille, but that's the worst he got.

"Well... more-or-less. But by no means take that I don't enjoy their company, I wanted to take care of them as much as you do, and I do appreciate your part in this, Cecile. I-"

Flore-Janette suddenly caught a glimpse of a Pokémon with a bright yellow coat beyond Cecile's window; it struck her as familiar. Immediately, she turned forward and called out to the Nidorino, "Oh, _monsieur_! Stop here if you please!"

"Oh!" Startled, he immediately pulls the reins to stop the Rapidash, who jerked about as they halted.

"Hey! Easy on the reins!" One of them complained, annoyed by the sudden event. They spoke with an informal accent.

"M-my apologies! I hadn't known this was coming!" The Nidorono apologized.

Flore-Janette immediately got off the carriage, and Cecile, being an elderly Pokémon, carefully tried doing the same. The Nidorino rushed down to assist her.

"Oh, _Monsieur_ Ampharos!" Flore-Janette called out, "I need to talk with you!"

The Pokémon stopped, and then turned behind him. He appeared intrigued by the two females, as if they were familiar to him. He walked over to them to hear them better. As he did Cecile was finally on the ground. Flore-Janette gave Nidorino and the Rapidash coinage and thanks for their work. They took off.

Finally, the Ampharos came face to face with the Serperior.

"M'lady? And Cecile?" The Ampheros seemed to recognize them.

"You are Brother David, I presume?" Flore-Janette asked.

"Why, yes. I am." Brother David was an Arcean (allegory to Christian) cleric who, every Sunday, came to the church section of _Les__ Invalides -_ a building complex that was founded by King Louis XIV originally as a hospital and retirement home for war veterans - and run sermons for followers. Arceans are those who follow a religion based on the patron god Arceus, who was believed to have created and influence the universe and all Pokémon. However, over history, it was separated into many branches, which included but not limited to the Roman, Protestant, and Calvinist Churches. The Roman church is the branch that is dominant in France and many parts of Europe. While in service, Brother David would be in his silk white attire that those in the clergy wore, but this time he wore only a brown leather shirt and a hat of the same color, which made him look more of a commoner.

"Say," Brother David continued, "What are you two doing here in this time?"

"I want you to help us with our situation. It's about my husband."

"Hmm?" Brother David had never heard anything particular about her husband, Lord Léonard-Arsène. "Is something a matter?"

"Yes, I want you to deal with him so that he repents for his sins."

_Sins_. To hear the word was news for him, for he had always seen the Persian sitting quietly with his family during his sermons. Beyond him owning an estate nearby, Brother David doesn't know. With the subject of sin in mind, he wondered if there was something wrong with him, like if he were just misguided or was possessed by demons. Either way, he knew what to do.

"_Madame, Mademoiselle,_" Brother David concluded as he adjusted his hat, "come with me to my house and we will talk there."

And with that, he began walking past the two women; opposite of where he took before. They followed.


End file.
